


Алессия - дополнения о мире и персонажах

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Алессия [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Дополнения про мир и судьбу персонажей основыных повестей
Series: Алессия [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972360





	Алессия - дополнения о мире и персонажах

**Чёрные войны**  
 _Которые упоминались в ССД и НЛ. Насчёт ОБЕ не уверена, ибо тогда лор был ещё в разработке._  
Миры в данном сеттинге являются некими подвижными величинами, и тот, где находится Алессия, в какой-то момент времени подошёл достаточно близко к миру демонов. Но ни в одном, ни в другом мире об этом не знали. Зато довольно быстро узнали, что демоны, которых чернокнижники умудрились вызвать в Алессию, способны принести большие разрушения. Для Алессии настало тёмное время, ибо некий злодей (сделаем вид, что его имя нельзя называть, но на самом деле, оно пока не придумано) решил сделать то, чего хотят почти все злодеи: захватить мир, погрузить его в хаос или вроде того. К слову, у его помощников есть имена: Китода и Ваирнар - двое самых сильных магов, которые помогали Злодею.  
Китода была родом из Фиарала, империи северных эльфов (к слову в те времена климат там был мягче), Ваирнар просто очень одарённый человек.  
Первым делом армии демонов разорили Фиарал, но т.к. эльфы были сильными магами, а чернокнижники ещё не до конца овладели порталами, злодеи вынуждены были отступить на запад. Остатки северных эльфов под предводительством Элисфер, позже известной как Лирнаэ, отправились к своим сородичам – лесным эльфам (там сейчас Катарос, столица Алессии). Именно из лесных эльфов была принцесса Аквамарин, племянница короля Севера и единственная наследница эльфийского престола. По политическим причинам она была обещана в жёны принцу людей - Сольхену.  
Примерно в это же время из-под власти чернокнижников вырвался Феаред и перешёл на сторону «хороших ребят». Дело в том, что демоны просто пропадали из своего мира, а те немногие, что возвращались, рассказывали страшные вещи. Поэтому Феаред воспылал ненавистью к тем, кто пленил его соплеменников.  
В результате, когда Злодей снова объявился, то с ним отправились воевать принц Сольхен, Лирнаэ, Феаред и Логлаар (следопыт-полуэльф, умный товарищ, который почти всю жизнь провёл при дворе отца Сольхена). Ну и само собой в конце концов они победили, Сольхен женился на Аквамарин; Феаред попал в плен последователей Злодея, а Лирнаэ ~~ушла в запой~~ надолго пропала. По итогам – остатки Фиарала, эльфы южных лесов и человеческое королевство Арандалл объединились в Алессию.  
Почти через сотню лет во время правления короля Персиваля, правнука Сольхена и Аквамарин сложилась похожая история, в том смысле, что остатки армии Злодея под предводительством Китоды пытались закончить начатое. Но дело осложнилось тем, что демоны стали чаще вырываться из-под контроля, ибо миры стали ещё чуточку ближе.  
  
 **Война с демонами**  
Ещё через несколько поколений, во время правления короля Бэриана III позже прозванного Великим, материя, разделяющая два мира, стала нестабильной и порталы стали открываться сами собой. Разумеется, через них хлынули демоны и давай крушить всех и вся (ну вы помните, Чёрные войны и для них не были светлым пятном в истории). Разумеется, армии Алесии давали им отпор как умели. Длилось это безобразие довольно долго и с переменным успехом. В конце концов король Бэриан, равно как и правитель демонов, пришли к логичному выводу: война зашла в тупик, и пользы от этого никому и никакой; чуть позже, когда они разобрались, что к чему, осознали что и изначально смысла в ней не было никакого. Но ненависть в сердцах демонов пылала, ибо многие из них ещё помнили Чёрные войны (почти все демоны долгожители), да и люди тоже знали старые истории, не говоря уже о том, что многие их них лишились всего из-за внезапного вторжения врагов. Поэтому просто сказать «всё, теперь мы не воюем, эти демоны/люди – славные ребята» было нельзя. Но и терять своих верноподданных тоже не хотелось, поэтому правители создали Гильдию защитников, в которую принимали всех желающих отомстить за свой народ.  
Через много поколений её стали называть просто Гильдией, и она стала больше походить на турнир, чем на способ мести или выражения ненависти. Хотя и на момент «Самого Сильного демона» и в одном, и в другом мире было достаточно тех, кто ненавидел бывших врагов.  
  
 **Гильдия на момент «Самого Сильного демона»**  
Управляет всем этим цирком Совет Гильдии из десяти демонов и десяти людей. В каждой десятке семеро – это бывшие выдающиеся члены Гильдии, а троих оставшихся назначают король Алессии и правитель демонов.  
Первоочередное правило Гильдии в том, что она регулирует исключительно взаимоотношения гильдейцев.  
С момента её основания гильдейские маги смогли стабилизировать материю, разделяющую миры и все порталы оказались во владении Гильдии. Таким образом была решена проблема случайного столкновения человека и демона. По факту открыть портал можно, но требует это больших усилий и очень мало кто обладает для этого ресурсами (не уверена, что буду писать про механизмы магии в Алессии, но скажу, что магия порталов вообще вся относится к самым сложным ступеням магии, поэтому даже в пределах одного мира – это не очень частое явление).  
В общем-то политика Гильдии вполне логична: если ты пошёл в лес и на тебя напали разбойники, то Гильдия тут не при чём. Равно как и если ты напал на разбойников – это скорее дело полисменов.  
В мире демонов Гильдия – это основное место работы для большинства демонов. Одних выращивают как тех, кто должен её обеспечивать; другие становятся бойцами.  
  
Правила Гильдии.  
Правила гильдии делятся на локальные и общие. Общие распространяются на все бои, а локальные регулируют внутрирасовые поединки.  
Общие правила направлены на сохранение равновесия и мира между двумя расами. Их нарушение влечёи за собой самые тяжелые наказания. 

Главные из них:  
1\. Запрещены бои насмерть. Нарушителя помещают в темницу на границе двух миров, где он наполовину жив, наполовину мертв и обе его части, и душа, и тело, испытывают страшные муки. Если смерть была случайной, то срок заключения от 50 до 100 лет (в зависимости от уровней виноватого и погибшего). Если убийство было намеренным, то срок заключения – вечность.  
2\. Запрещены незарегистрированные бои. Желающий напасть должен подать заявку и дождаться ее подтверждения, после чего утверждается точное место и время. Заявка должна подтвердиться в течение 6 часов, бой назначается не ранее, чем через 6 часов после подтверждения. Кроме дуэлей, когда оба противника одновременно приходят в Гильдию и регистрируют бой друг с другом «здесь и сейчас». Нарушение этого порядка предусматривает запрет на любые бои в течение от 1 года до 15 лет. Человек может потерять от 5 до 10 уровней, у демона обнуляются очки текущего уровня.  
3\. Запрещен вызов на бой нижестоящих гильдейцев. Попытка этого наказывается предупреждением и запретом боев на неделю.  
4\. Самый плотный график боёв подразумевает двухчасовой перерыв между боями и один восьмичасовой перерыв в сутки. Больше перерывов или более длительные перерывы возможны, но уплотнять график нельзя. Для рангов выше 5 обычно есть расписание, в которое заносятся заявки нападающих. Также из-за небольшого количества желающих потягаться с демонами высокого ранга и большом времени перерыва между боями, они могут отказать в бое тем, кто значительно ниже их рангом.  
Одним из негласных правил, но нерушимых правил считается запрет на сражение между Паладином и Самым Сильным демоном.  
А дальше моё любимое… ТАБЛИЦА! Таблица иерархии Гильдии. В моих закромах она лежит со всеми рангами и циферками, но я решила вас пощадить хоть немного, поэтому чутка ужала)  
  
[Огромная таблица, берегите глаза](https://squirtle-rain.diary.ru/p211516364.htm?oam#more13)  
  
Для гильдейских боёв нет арен, они происходят именно в условленных местах. Где участники договорятся, там и будут драться. Разумеется, бой не должен причинять неудобства никому, кроме участников этого боя – в Гильдии очень строгие правила на этот счет (да и не только на этот). Но иногда, например, гильдейцы проводят бои на площадях городов, чтобы заодно повеселить толпу, которая может дополнительно облагодетельствовать бойцов. Особенно это распространено между бойцами не очень высоких уровней, ибо им часто не хватает денег, всегда не хватает славы, а бои между ними не особенно разрушительные, в отличие от ранговых боев.  
  
 **Светлый план.**  
Первое и самое главное: это не отдельный мир. Светлый план – это часть того же мира, что и Алессия; два Плана – это как бы два слоя одного мира.  
Светлый план тоже делится на два уровня: Верхний город, где живёт элита и Нижние уровни, где обитают отщепенцы. С земли, т.е. с Нижнего плана, видны только звёзды Нижних уровней, потому как они физически ближе. А вот «падающие звёзды» не падают. На самом деле они поднимаются в Верхний город.  
Основные занятия звёзд – Пение и Сияние; положение звезды определяется тем, насколько ярко он или она сияет и насколько хорошо поёт.  
Звёзды-мужчины не владеют магией вообще, но и к ней как таковой по большей части неуязвимы. К женщинам они обращаются крайне вежливо, хотя фактически считают их слишком скучными. Ну ещё бы, даже ставок на людей не делают!  
Женщины же слишком любят потешить своё тщеславие и искренне не верят, что их можно недолюбливать.  
Правителями считаются Луна и Солнце.  
Луну выбирают из числа тех, что родились в год, когда предыдущая Луна взошла на престол. Это место надо заслужить: только самая красивая, яркая звезда с приятным голосом может быть выбрана на эту роль. Луна является владычицей Садов Звёзд, она правит звёздами, следит за порядком и поддерживает процветание Садов.  
Солнце выбирают по принципу «на ком лучше сидит королевский костюм». Да, если для каждой Луны создаётся новое платье (и не одно!), то Солнца все тысячи лет ходят в одном и том же наряде.  
Солнце считается правителем Внешнего мира, т.е. всего, что лежит за пределами Садов (в т.ч. и Нижнего плана).  
По силе Солнце (единственный мужчина-звезда, владеющий магией) и Луна примерно равны.  
Они путешествуют поочерёдно на своих каретах между Планами: Солнце днём, а Луна ночью. Солнце кажется с земли более ярким от того, что обращено лицом к Нижнему плану, всё его внимание и вся сила направлены туда; Луна же смотрит в Сады звёзд, поэтому людям видна лишь её «обратная сторона» её сияния.

**Немного о прошлом Нильса и прошлом Мирии**

_\- Где-то там далеко на юге меня ждёт моё приключение! – вдохновлённо говорила Мирия. – И оно начнётся, стоит мне появиться в тех краях.  
\- Ничего там нет на этом юге, кроме жары и песка, - возразил Нильс.  
\- Ну не обязательно так далеко на юге! Где-то в районе Арнаара или Мейтара!  
\- Да, и приключение это зовётся браком с Арандолом Д’Эрдэ, - закончил рыцарь тихо, чтобы Мирия не услышала._

  
Нильс Орейн родился в Катаросе. Его родители были большими поклонниками Ордена Белого ежа, поэтому и дочь, и сына отдали туда на обучение, едва те достигли подходящего возраста. Валерия, сестра Нильса, старше его на пять лет, с шести она училась в Ордене и очень помогала брату, которого отдали в Орден примерно в том же возрасте, что и её. Именно через неё Нильс познакомился со многими людьми в Ордене, которые потом ему очень помогали (в частности, девушка из зала Порталов, к которой Нильс с друзьями обращался в ОБЕ). Когда Нильсу было тринадцать, Валерия вышла замуж и переехала в Мейтар, с тех пор их общение сводилось по большей части к коротким письмам и редким поздравительным открыткам.  
Нильс долго оставался в столице, выполняя непыльные поручения богатеев и аристократов.  
Так продолжалась, пока одна клиентка не направила в Орден официальное письмо с тем, чтобы именно Нильс доставил в окрестности Батлора её посылку. Отдав посылку, Нильс устроился в местной гостинице на ночь и за ужином он познакомился с очаровательной девушкой. Он пожаловался ей на Север, а она в ответ поведала о своей ссоре с отцом, из-за которой сбежала из дома.  
Они разговорились, и рыцарь убедил девушку вернуться домой, в Батлор, но та была согласна только в том случае, если её новый знакомый проводит её до отчего дома. Нильс был очарован и не смог отказать, хотя ему очень хотелось вернуться в столицу.  
Только накануне прибытия в Батлор Мирия рассказала Нильсу, что она дочь богача Фиравеля, и за её возвращение Нильс наверняка получит награду. Рыцарь был искренне удивлён, и заверил девушку, что в награде не нуждается. Перед самими Малькольмом Фиравелем рыцарь повторил свои слова, убедив того, что не заключал контракта на поиск Мирии. Рыцарь сказал, что встреча их была случайна, и что в тот момент Мирия сама одумалась и направлялась домой. А Нильс, не знавший тогда ни о её происхождении, ни деталей дела, просто не мог позволить девушке странствовать в одиночестве и счел своим долгом рыцаря проводить её домой и засвидетельствовать своё почтение её отцу.  
  
Мирия родилась и выросла замке Таин. Мать она совсем не помнила, если и знала когда-то. Ни от отца, ни от слуг она ничего не смогла добиться, а в Батлоре ходили самые разные слухи: начиная с того, что та умерла, рожая Мирию и заканчивая побегом с неким рыцарем. Были даже люди, которые считали, что Мирия не родная дочь Малькольма (что не правда). Из книги Жизни Батлора (куда заносились все, кто родился или умер) Мирия записана как «Мирия Фиравель, дочь Малькольма и Валенсии», но девушка даже не уверена, что это настоящее имя её матери.  
 _На самом деле Валенсия Фиравель была из богатой семьи, как и Малькольм, их брак был заключен по расчету, и каждый считал, что сделал правильный выбор. Но Валенсия очень плохо переносила северный климат, поэтому предложила Малькольму продать рудники и перебраться на юг, однако жадный Малькольм отказался. Тогда Валенсия без особых сожалений – даже с некоторым облегчением – уехала на юг. Время от времени они с Малькольмом пересекались, и во многом именно она поспособствовала заключению договора с графом Нимарет.  
_

**Вот мы добрались до «настоящего»!**   
И теперь немного цифр.  
События «Самого Сильного демона» происходят в 856 году с момента основания Гильдии. И вот сколько лет моим товарищам:  
Леман – 23 года (родился в 833 году)  
Аарон – 22 года (родился в 834 году)  
Нильс – 22 года (родился в 834 году)  
Милена – 19 лет (родилась в 837 году)  
Мирия – 17 лет (родилась в 839 году)  
Лира – 15 лет (родилась в 841 году)  
Саямиру – 546 лет (родилась в 310 году)  
Лунь - 151 год (родилась в 705 году)  
Оберон – 158 лет (родился в 658 году)  
Алексина – почти 1500 лет (она появилась где-то за 600 лет до основания Гильдии)  
Альтанар – ровно 856 лет (он ещё юн и зелен, появился одновременно с Гильдией)  
  
Дальше про возраст не буду, прибавляйте-отнимайте сами) Дальше про хронологию)  
856 г – весна – «Самый Сильный демон»  
857 г  
– лето – Милена устраивается на работу в Храм Вечного Света; Мирия по примеру Арандола сбегает из дома, в надежде избежать свадьбы и знакомится с Нильсом.  
\- осень – на осень была назначена свадьба Арандола и Мирии, но отложена из-за внезапной болезни Малькольма Фиравеля.  
857 - 858 гг. – Арандол Д’Эрдэ с середины осени по начало весны и месяц в середине лета живёт в столице; Нильс выполняет контракты на севере и в центре Алессии, часто бывает в Батлоре.  
859 год  
– зима - начало марта - Нильс понимает, что влюбляется в Мирию (и что это взаимно), поэтому в конце начале марта покидает Батлор, но остаётся на севере.  
\- июнь – «Орден Белого Ежа», Нильс прибывает в Катарос и отправляется в Чистые воды, о которых узнал от Лемана во время спасения Катрода.  
\- июль - свадьба Аарона и Милены; Нильс в Чистых водах и на Западе.  
\- осень – Нильс возвращается в центральную Алессию и узнаёт, что наследник графа Нимарет женился. Решив, что речь о Мирии, Нильс отправляется на Восточные острова.  
860 год  
\- весна - рождение Моргана Д’Эрдэ  
861 год  
\- сентябрь – свадьба Лемана и Миталиры, на которую приглашены: Оберон (потому и свадьба в Эймларе), Лунь, Милена (как подруга Лиры) и Арандол (как муж Милены), Нильс (как друг Лемана).  
\- сентябрь-октябрь – «Новая Луна»  
\- ноябрь – свадьба Мирии и Нильса  
862 год  
\- осень – рождение Марианны Кабрин  
  
Дальнейший чёткой хронологии нет. О том, что было дальше я всё-таки немного расскажу, но сперва просто случайные факты из серии «раз уж я это всё равно придумала в процессе, то почему бы не принести»)  
 **О связях между частями:**  
• Самое очевидное - в «Самом Сильном демоне» появляется Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис, которая является одним из центральных персонажей «Ордена Белого Ежа».  
• С «Луной» ССД связан через Арандола Д‘Эрдэ, который сбежал из дома, чтобы избежать свадьбы (или хотя бы насладиться свободой) с Мирией Фиравель.  
• Райла Пламенная из того же рода, что и Феаред Великий (правда, в Алессии его знают просто как Феареда), который был одним из самых известных огненных демонов. Такое родство – одна из причин гордости и амбициозности Райлы.  
• Милена из ССД работает в Храме Вечного Света и знакома с Миталирой. Последняя считает, что слухи о «приключениях» Милены в прошлом – гнусная клевета, но мы-то с вами знаем правду.  
• Оберон Эйлефар ведёт свой род от короля Сольхена и королевы Аквамарин и формально он даже какой-то там в очереди на престол (что не должно бы его смущать, ибо все, кто перед ним – люди, так что живут не так уж долго).  
• Богиня Луны Аланайя, в честь которой устраивается праздник в Эймларе (ОБЕ) и Дева-Луна Аланайя из Аллозира – разные «божества». Точнее, обе они не божества, но про Аллозир не будем сейчас, а Аланайя в Алессии – это самая первая звезда, чьё место в конце концов заняла Алексина (ну то есть мы очень надеемся, что Алексина все-таки успела).  
• Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис родилась и выросла в Сэльцвиге. И, если посмотреть на поведение эльфов Сэльцвига, можно понять, почему она сбежала.  
• Мирия Фиравель названа в честь выдающейся волшебницы – принцессы Мирии, сестры короля Сольхена.  
• «Свадьба друга», с которой Нильс спешит к Мирии – это свадьба Лемана и Миталиры из ОБЕ. Так как Оберон – лапушка, а ещё потому что Лунь обещала быть (и обещание сдержала), то князь Эймлара предложил друзьям устроить праздник у себя во дворце. Собственно туда же была приглашена Милена, которая дружила с Миталирой. Ну и конечно Милена приехала с мужем – будущим графом Нимарет.  
• В разговоре с гномами Нильс упоминает «одну эльфийку, которая от выпивки, а уж тем более хорошей, ни разу не отказывалась». Разумеется, речь о Лунь.  
  
и небольшая рубрика...  
 **невероятно, но факт:**  
• ПИРОЖОК С ВИШНЕЙ СИЛЬНЕЕ ЗЛА!  
• Пирожок с вишней всё ещё сильнее!  
• в Алессии очень популярны женские имена на «М»: Милена, Миталира, Мирия, Марисса.  
• Из центральных персонажей только трое – Миталира Сауранс, Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис и Саямиру – не меняли имя и фамилию с того момента, как были придуманы. Первоначальные имена большинства остальных героев утеряны веках, а Милена успела побыть Кагури и Дэей, а Леман ранее был Лемаром.  
• По первоначальному плану Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис и Ментирия Хидларо были друзьями детства, Миталиру и Лемана сопровождал говорящий кот по имени Домино, а Ментирии кроме Романро помогала некая Саинарис Маториниа. Так же по первоначальному плану Лунь была полуэльфийкой, хоть и знатного происхождения.  
• приставки «ал-», «аль-» и «эль-» означают «свет», «светлый». Поэтому все имена звёзд начинаются на «ал-»;  
• У демонов нет такого понятия как «человеческая форма». На самом деле – это магическая тюрьма, разработанная гильдейскими магами. Очень для демонов удобная. Большая часть силы при этом отнимается (как магической, так и физической), но остается свобода передвижения – хотя бы частично (крыльев-то нет). Кроме того, многие демоны ненавидят людей всей широтой своей демонической души, поэтому перспектива ходить в человеческом обличье отпугивает куда больше, чем потеря силы. Но находятся и те, кто даже получает от этого некое извращённое удовольствие, как пример – Райла Пламенная. Хотя она, вероятно, руководствуется тем, что к таким «заключённым» внимание не столь пристальное (по принципу «что они вообще смогут сделать?»), а потому проворачивать тёмные делишки проще.  
• Из трёх «крутых волшебных дам», а именно Саямиру, Лунь и Алексины, самой крутой является Алексина. И тут даже сравнение «выше только звёзды, круче только яйца» не годится, потому что она сама звезда. Насколько она старше двух других дам, настолько же и круче. Сразу за ней идёт Саямиру, которая ну… самая сильная из жителей своего мира. Нул-Ниэль довольно сильно уступает в силе сама по себе, но Саю в «человеческой тюрьме» одолеть в конце концов смогла бы. И, вполне вероятно, что смогла бы противостоять ей и в истинном облике, если вооружилась бы парой артефактов.  
• Девушки носят распущенные волосы, либо просто их перехватывают, чтобы не мешались. А замужние женщины обязаны волосы укладывать.  
• Самой сложной магией в Алессии является магия порталов. Известно лишь несколько магов, которые могли самостоятельно перемещаться таким образом, что несведущие люди назвали бы это телепортацией (хотя по факту это не совсем так), в числе которых Ваирнар и Лирнаэ, но даже они не открывали настоящие порталы.  
Обычно магия порталов требует огромных ресурсов, которыми располагают только весьма внушительные организации. Так, например, в Гильдии большое количество магов заняты обслуживанием порталов и поддержания их в надлежащем состоянии. В Ордене Белого Ежа телепортация осуществляется из комнат, в которых уже заранее начертаны необходимые символы и круги и заранее копится энергия, поэтому достаточно одного мага, чтобы настроить активировать портал по необходимости. Поэтому если нет необходимости в физическом присутствии, то обычно используются проекции. Например, Ментирия и Романро из ОБЕ.  
• Большинство сильных заклинаний в Алессии «привязываются» к чему-то. Так, например, Катрод телепортировал Миталиру к Леману, «привязавшись» к его гильдейскому амулету. А Алексина попала к Нильсу а не в случайное место, потому что именно он был целью заклинания Квинзи.  
• Звёзды не воспринимают Нижний план так, как люди. Они почти не весят, не чувствуют температур, голода, усталости и вкуса, как следствие они и не едят. Могут сделать вид, но, попав «внутрь», еда просто растворяется аки в кислоте.  
• Самый южный город, в котором бывала Мирия – это Эймлар. Она ездила туда с отцом, когда ей было десять.

**Что было потом…**   
Арандол и Милена Д’Эрдэ   


Милена Д’Эрдэ графиня Нимарет была известна как одна из самых загадочных женщин высшего общества. Единственное, что было очевидно: Сумеречная слеза шла ей куда больше, чем любой из её предшественниц. О происхождении графини ходило множество слухов, о её бурной молодости – ещё больше. Всерьёз никто не верил этим слухам, что не мешало приписывать ей самые разные деяния: от сражений с драконами на западе до дружбы с демонами. Особенно популярным было мнение, что она могущественная волшебница, заколдовавшая Арандола Д’Эрдэ..  
С их свадьбы никто и никогда не видел, чтобы тогда ещё наследник графа появлялся в свете без своей молодой жены. Говорили, что расстаются они только когда внимания Арандола требуют неотложные дела, а дела требовали его внимания довольно часто. Арандол принимал активное участие в развитии юга, пожертвовал немало средств на то, чтобы по всей Алессии открывалось больше отделений Гильдии, и помирился с графом Эмбрет, который был заклятым врагом его отца.  
Старший из их сыновей – Морган Д’Эрдэ со временем стал следующим графом Нимарет, и у подданных не было причин жаловаться на него, но ничем особенным Морган не отметился. А вот его младший брат Дориан стал выдающимся магом. Начиная свой путь в Гильдии, он очень быстро поднялся до девятого ранга, но после женился, оставил Гильдию и отправился путешествовать по Алессии. Он и его жена стали известными исследователями, значительно обогатившими знания людей о магии.  
  
Саямиру Златоокая  
В 600-ю годовщину работы в Гильдии ушла непобеждённой и стала одной из Совета Гильдии. В качестве советника она всячески способствовала укреплению отношений между Алессией и миром демонов.  
С её подачи был пересмотрен ряд правил Гильдии. Так, например, было решено, что Гильдия должна нести отвечать за все перемещениями между мирами: с тех пор те, кто пересекал границу миров обязаны были подчиняться правилам и нести ответственность перед Гильдей, независимо от того, являются ли они гильдейцами.  
Ещё одним известным её достижением стало сокращение срока работы без отпуска с пятисот до ста лет.  
В историю обоих миров Саямиру вошла как миротворец, и маленькие демоны, заучивая все её достижения, ненавидели Златоокую почти так же, как Заларада Завоевателя.

  
  
Леман и Миталира Кабрин

  
Некоторое время жили в Катаросе, но переехали в Мейтар вместе с последователями Храма Вечногго Света и стали там одной из самых богатых и почитаемых семей. Леман Кабрин продолжал работать в Ордене Белого Ежа, отлучаясь часто, но не надолго, а Миталира вела дом и работала в Храме до рождения второго сына. Всего она родила трёх детей: Марианну, Томаса, Матиаса.  
К большому неудовольствию матери, Марианна Кабрин стала искательницей приключений и большой любительницей магии. Она вышла замуж за Дориана Д’Эрдэ, с которым отправилась в путешествие по Алессии. В конце концов они осели в Чистых водах, считая местные магические традиции крайне интересными.  
Леман Кабрин был не особенно эмоциональным человеком, но глядя, как Миталира читает злополучное письмо, в котором дочь поведала о своём решении, он смеялся до слёз.  
Томас пошёл по стопам отца и поступил на службу в Орден Белого Ежа, а его младший брат Матиас стал работать у лорда Мейтара, довольно быстро стал одним из его главным помощников и, женившись, переехал в столицу.  
  
Нул-Ниэль Эльтанас* и Оберон Белая смерть.

Спустя около двухсот лет лет после событий ОБЕ в Алессии вспыхнуло короткое, но кровопролитное восстание эльфов: молодая эльфийка Мелия, дальняя родственница Оберона, объявила несправедливостью то, что трон Алессии наследовали только по человеческой линии, и заявила права на престол. Формально по эльфийской линии наследником был Оберон (внук Аквамарин), но тот публично отрёкся от престола и заявил, что не поддерживает Мелию.  
Дома Сэльцвига, воспользовавшись моментом, заявили права на территорию к северу от гор и потребовали возвращения им автономии как преемникам древней империи. В обмен на это они обещали не вмешиваться в войну в Алессии. Король уступил им, не желая враждовать с могущественными магами.  
Среди эльфов, оставшихся в Алессии произошёл раскол. Приверженцы текущего строя примкнули к Оберону в Эймларе, остальные эльфы и даже некоторые люди собирались под замёна Мелии на юге.  
Армия Мелии шла с юга и гнали людей до самого Тэрмалэйна.  
Гильдия сохраняла нейтралитет, из северных эльфов в центральной Алессии оставались единицы. В том числе Нул-Ниэль Лунь Лэрис, прежде Синяя Звезда, а теперь наречённая Эльтанас. Она помогала людям противостоять эльфийским захватчикам. С большой страстью отдавалась этому делу: никогда прежде ничто не могло вызвать в ней столько преданности делу и ярости.  
Восстание было практически полностью подавлено во время боя у Южного моста через Тэрмалэйн, когда войска Эймлара под предводительством Оберона разбили основные силы Мелии, вынудив её отступить. Тогда повстанцы почти настигли беженцев у переправы через Тэрмалэйн.  
Нул-Ниэль своей магией сдерживала кровожадных эльфов почти до самого прибытия Оберона. Тот подоспел как раз в ту секунду, как обессиленнуюи израненную Нул-Ниэль пронзила стрела – сил на отводящие заклятия у неё уже не было.  
Обезумевший Оберон вырвался вперёд и собственным клинком отомстил убийце Лунь. Говорят, что в том бою количество убитых грозным эльфом в белых одеждах и со сверкающими клинками изчислялось сотнями. Он был молнеиностен и безжалостен. Когда войско Эймларо смяло главные силы врага, Оберон взял тело Нул-Ниэль и вернулся в Эймлар.  
Эльфийский князь вместе с воинами, преданными Синей звезде, за неделю уничтожил оставшиеся войска Мелии. Большинство её военачальников пленили и доставили ко двору короля, что стало с самой Мелией неизвестно.  
Оберон явился в Эймлар, где покоилась на ложе из цветов Синяя звезда. В последний раз князя видели вечером накануне праздника у гроба его возлюбленной, а на следующий день уже не было ни его, ни тела Нул-Ниэль. Говорили, что князь, подобно всем эльфам, ушёл и забрал с собой Лунь.  
(*Эльтанас – «светлая спасительница» )  
  
Нильс и Мирия Орейн

  
Нильс и Мирия не стали задерживаться в Батлоре и после свадьбы отправились в большое путешествие. Работа Нильса и состояние Мирии позволяли им странствовать так долго и настолько комфортно, как им самим хотелось. Спустя пять лет после свадьбы, Мирия родила дочку. Девочка много болела и не было речи о том, чтобы продолжать путешествовать вместе с ней, и они вынуждены были остаться в Мейтаре, где были в то время. Но когда Лэйна, так назвали дочь Нильс и Мирия, подросла, она с решила стать жрицей Храма Вечного Света, и Мирия, отдав дочь на обучение и почувствовав себя вновь свободной, решила, что можно снова тронуться в путь, да и сама Лэйна, утомлённая излишней опекой родителей, была бы рада отдохнуть. Против нового путешествия был Нильс, который ни за что не хотел оставлять дочь. Только совместные усилия Лэйны, Мирии и давних друзей Нильса, обещавших присмотреть за Лэйной, заставили рыцаря отправиться в путь, чтобы навестить Малькольма Фиравеля.  
Спустя несколько лет после смерти Малькольма замок и рудники пришлось продать, потому как стало очевидно, что Лэйна не сможет жить так далеко на севере, и супруги перебрались в Эймлар. Они так и не осели окончательно, предпочитая вечное путешествие постоянному дому до того момента, как у них самих не появились внуки.  
  
Алексина и Альтанар  
Доподлинно неизвестно, как сложилась судьба Алексины и Альтанара после их приключений в Алессии, но хочется верить, что Алексина успела стать Луной, а Альтанар всё-таки стал новым Солнцем.  



End file.
